


Groom

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Having long hair is a nightmare. Lucky you have a certain green Kai to help you manage it.





	Groom

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Zamasu in my life. This is just a silly piece I came up with one day but I love it. I want to write more for Dragon Ball so hopefully this encourages me to do it. Anyways, enjoy.

Your life was a mess and so was your hair. You knew that having long hair could be a pain in the arse to maintain but you didn't want to have short hair. You liked having long, flowing hair that brushed down your back and swept over your shoulders. You knew that hair care was very important to having beautiful hair but recently you had become a bit slack in its maintenance.

You had just been so busy with work and life in general that just a quick comb down in the morning and you'd be rushing out the door. It was no surprise it came to this. Your hair was messy, a few tangles catching when you ran your fingers through your long tresses. You could already see split ends and you knew you had to fix this problem before it got out of control. 

So you sat down one day to properly take care of it. Only a few minutes in and you were starting to curse your past self. You wished you had taken more time to properly take care of it. Now you were on the verge of tears as you struggled to pull another stubborn knot out of your hair. For a brief moment, you cursed having long hair. You jumped in your seat when you suddenly heard a voice behind you.

"What are you doing?"

You turned your head to the side and spotted the person who addressed you. It looks like the Kai in training was paying you a visit today. Zamasu stood only a few feet away from you, a single white brow raised in question. You sighed loudly through your nose.

"I'm fishing" you replied sarcastically before you rolled your eyes. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to rip your hair out" came his curt reply.

At this point, you honestly did feel like you could rip it out. It wasn't cooperating with you today and your scalp was starting to hurt. You'd be surprised if it wasn't bleeding by now.

"I'm just working out a few stubborn knots" you murmured.

You tried running the brush through your hair again, wincing when it got caught on yet another tangle. You were only mere moments away from throwing the brush down in frustration. You really should have been paying more attention before it got this messy. Zamasu quietly observed you for a moment, watching as you tried to tease the knots out of your hair. He had never seen you in such a dishevelled state before. He couldn’t recall ever seeing you like this. It looked like you weren't properly caring for yourself. Though he’d never admit it out loud, that thought didn't sit well with him. You couldn’t go out looking like that. You were in a state of disarray.

After another moment of watching you struggle, he couldn't take it anymore. At this rate, your hair would be falling out in clumps. He sighed lightly before he took a few easy steps towards you.

"Give it to me."

You stopped brushing when you heard him talk. You pulled the brush away, turning your head to address him.

"What-?"

Before you could utter another word he easily plucked the brush out of your hand. You opened your mouth to protest but his hands by your head quickly shut you up.

"Face forward" he commanded.

You did as he said and turned back around, keeping your head in the correct position. He was already grabbing sections of your hair and running the brush through it. Your face heated up slightly in embarrassment. You weren't a kid; you could brush your own hair.

"I can do it myself" you mumbled.

"You obviously cannot, considering the state it’s in" Zamasu replied as he continued to brush. "How did you let it get out of hand?"

You sighed dejectedly. "I didn't mean to. I just kept getting busy and I didn't really bother to keep up my routine."

You wanted to convince him that you weren't usually this messy. Your hair was never ratty and you weren't some gross person who didn't have good hygiene. It was just something you neglected to do. 

"Ugh, mortals" he muttered under his breath. 

It used to be an insult but over time his remarks lost their bite. He moved your head as soon as you tilted it to the side, making sure your head was straight. You flinched when you felt the brush catch in another knot again, making you squirm on the spot.

"Hold still" he spoke firmly. 

You tried to stay still but it was hard when it felt like your scalp was on fire, sharp pricks of pain running down your spine. Despite this, Zamasu was actually being gentle with the way he handled you. Firm, but most defiantly gentle. His eyes were trained on his task. After he had gotten most of the tangles out it felt nice to have his fingers running through your hair. You were both silent for a long time. You figured he was good at this sort of thing; after all, he took good care of his own hair. He didn't have much but that mohawk could be a mess in the morning. You were actually surprised and a little flattered that he would want to help you out with this sort of thing. That or he thought you were an incompetent twat and just couldn't watch the disaster unfold before his eyes. Either way, you knew it had to come down to the way he loved you.  

He placed the brush to the side after he was done. It looked a lot better than when he first laid eyes upon the mop of hair. You felt his fingers brushing the back of your neck as he gathered your hair and it made your spine tingle as he tickled your skin. He pulled your hair back into a neat ponytail, sweeping any stray strands out of your face. At least it would be a little more manageable. 

You were eager to see what he had achieved. You grabbed your compact mirror and flipped it open to admire his handiwork. Zamasu placed his hands behind his back, leaning over your shoulder as you looked yourself over.

"I trust this pleases you."

You hummed in agreement.

"She is beauty, she is grace" you muttered.

Your gaze flicked to his reflection and you could see the smug smile that was settled on his face. He was obviously pleased with himself. You snapped the mirror shut before you turned your head and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for the help."

You watched him lose his composure momentarily, fumbling for words as his face tinted pink.

"You're welcome" he choked out, clearing his throat awkwardly.

You gave him a bright smile a small giggle escaping your lips. 

“I should make you my personal hairdresser” you mused.

You nose crinkled when he flicked your forehead with his finger.

“Don’t count on it” he tutted.

Despite his response, you still caught the small smile on his lips. It seemed like he had enjoyed the experience just as much as you did.


End file.
